(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of chemistry and to products classified therein as quaternary ammonium compounds. More particularly, it relates to water-soluble triazine-nucleated polymeric quaternary ammonium compounds useful as mordants for water-soluble dyestuffs on cellulosic fibers, as fixatives for pigments on cellulosic fibers, as softening agents for fibers, and as surface active agents for effecting aqueous dispersions of pigments and of colorless dyestuff precursors for carbonless duplicating systems; to concentrated aqueous solutions of water-soluble triazine-nucleated polymeric quaternary ammonium compounds; to processes for preparing said water-soluble triazine-nucleated polymeric quaternary ammonium compounds; to mordanting water-soluble dyestuffs on cellulosic fibers with water-soluble triazine-nucleated polymeric quaternary ammonium compounds; to fixing pigments on cellulosic fibers with water-soluble triazine-nucleated polymeric quaternary ammonium compounds; to effecting aqueous dispersions of pigments and of colorless dyestuff precursors for carbonless duplicating systems utilizing water-soluble triazine-nucleated polymeric quaternary ammonium compounds as the surface active agents; and to softening fabrics by treating the fabrics with said water-soluble triazine-nucleated polymeric quaternary ammonium compounds.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The following items to date appear to constitute the most relevant prior art with regard to the instant invention.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 39270/74, published Oct. 24, 1974, discloses triazine derivatives having the formula ##STR1## wherein R is saturated or unsaturated aliphatic alkyl having 3-18 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl having 3-6 carbon atoms, phenyl, substituted phenyl, cyanoethyl, dicyanoethyl, hydroxyethyl or dihydroxyethyl; X is --O--, --NH-- or --N--; m is an integer of 2 or 3; and R' is methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl or butyl. The compounds are disclosed as being cationic surfactants, medicines or dyeing aids.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 39272/74, published Oct. 24, 1974, discloses triazine derivatives having the formula ##STR2## wherein m is an integer of 2 or 3; and R is a methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl or butyl group. The compounds are disclosed as being useful as intermediates for the preparation of cationic active agents, medicines or dyeing aids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,714, issued June 15, 1976, disclose and claim triazine compounds having the formula ##STR3## wherein A is an oxygen atom or a group of the formula --NR-- in which R is hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are, each independently straight-chain or branched alkyl of 1 to 30 carbon atoms optionally hydroxy-substituted and/or interrupted by oxygen or nitrogen, or benzyl or chlorobenzyl, or R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 together form alkylene of 4 to 6 carbon atoms, k and m are, each independently, zero or 1, Z is optionally hydroxy- or methyl-substituted alkylene of 2 to 6 carbon atoms optionally interrupted by oxygen. Y.sup.- is a monovalent organic or inorganic anion or is the x-th part of a x valent organic or inorganic anion, n equals the sum of 1+k+m, provided that the total number of carbon atoms in R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 is from 9 to 60 and the total number of carbon atoms in R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 of at least one ammonium group is not less than 5. The compounds are disclosed as being useful as retarders in dyeing anionic polyacrylonitrile fibers with basic dyes.
Audebert et. al. in Bulletin Societe Chimique France 1975 (5-6 Pt. 2) 1380-6 [Chemical Abstracts 83: 16463d (1975)] describe the preparation and physical characteristics of polymers prepared by interacting 2,4-dichloro-6-phenyl or morpholino-1,3,5-triazine and N,N'-(dialkyl)alkylenediamines. There is no indication of the utility of the compounds given in the reference.
Audebert et. al. in Comptes Rendus Academie Sciences, Paris Series C 1969 268(19) 1586-9 [Chemical Abstracts 71: 223-55n (1969)] describe the preparation and physical characteristics of polymers prepared from 2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine or 2,4-dichloro-6-phenyl or piperidino-1,3,5-triazine and alkylenediamines. There is no indication of the utility of the polymers given in the reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,822, issued Jan. 28, 1964, discloses and claims quaternary ammonium compounds of the formula ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 means halogen, alkoxy, thioalkyl, amino, aminoalkyl, cycloalkyl, aminoaryl or aminoaralkyl groups, R.sub.2 means a high molecular aliphatic radical, lower alkyl means the methyl or ethyl radical and hal means a halogen atom, e.g., chlorine or bromine which are useful as disinfectants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,664, issued Dec. 25, 1979, discloses and claims a series of cationic compounds of the formula ##STR5## wherein Hal is a reactive halogen atom, x is halogen, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, phenoxy, phenylthio, --NH.sub.2, --NH or the group of the formula --N(Y.sub.1)(Y.sub.2) or --W.sub.2 --Q.sub.2 --N(Y.sub.1)(Y.sub.2)(V.sub.2), each of W.sub.1 and W.sub.2 independently are the direct bond, --N(Z)--, --SO.sub.2 N(Z)-- or --CON(Z)--, Z is hydrogen, lower alkyl or hydroxylower alkyl, each of Q.sub.1 and Q.sub.2 independently are an aliphatic or cycloaliphatic radical, selected from the group consisting of alkylene of 2 to 4 carbon atoms and cyclohexylene, each of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, V.sub.1, V.sub.2, Y.sub.1 and Y.sub.2 independently are lower alkyl or benzyl or lower alkyl or benzyl each of which is substituted by halogen, hydroxyl or cyano, An.sup..crclbar. is the anion of an organic or inorganic acid, and n is 1 or 2. These compounds are disclosed as being fixing agents for anionic dyes in the dyeing of cellulosic fiber material.